I Will Wait For You
by Kyou Izumi
Summary: Aku lemah, aku bukan lelaki yang kuat. Bahkan untuk menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian, aku tak mampu. Apa aku juga tidak dapat menyampaikan perasaan ini padanya? Tapi aku berharap, sampai saatnya datang nanti, ia harus tau apa yang kurasakan. Dan jika aku sudah tidak ada, aku akan tetap menunggunya! Bad summary! RnR please! Sankyuu


**Disclamer: **Shingeki no Kyojin Isayama Hajime

**Summary: **Aku lemah, aku bukan lelaki yang kuat. Bahkan untuk menahan rasa sakit ini sendirian, aku tak mampu. Apa aku juga tidak dapat menyampaikan perasaan ini padanya? Tapi aku berharap, sampai saatnya datang nanti, ia harus tau apa yang kurasakan. Dan jika aku sudah tidak ada, aku akan menunggunya! Bad summary! RnR please!

**Warning: **OOC (maybe?), AU, Shounen-ai, etc. Shi mohon bantuannya ya *bows* Shi harap readers mau mereview fic Shi yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna, Arigatou^^

.

.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

Eren terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di lorong kelas. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Semua berubah semenjak dokter memvonis bahwa ia mengidap penyakit 'itu'.

"Hah~"

Eren tau, ini semua sulit. Eren tidak mau membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi khawatir. Tapi, apakah ia sanggup menanggung semua yang ia rasakan sendirian?

"Eren," suara lembut itu sanggup membuat Eren terkejut, "Ada apa? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Mikasa," ucap Eren, ia tetap menunduk, melihat lantai yang sedang ia pijaki sekarang.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Eren?" tanya Mikasa menghampiri Eren.

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan Mikasa, aku baik-baik saja," kau bohong Eren, kau tidak baik-baik saja.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, jika kau memang baik-baik saja Eren. Jika ada apa-apa, katakan saja padaku, ya Eren?" ucap Mikasa lembut.

"U-umm, ya, kau baik sekali padaku, Mikasa," Eren memeluk Mikasa. Awalnya Mikasa ragu, tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukkan Eren.

.

.

.

Eren berbaring di atas rerumputan. Ia memandang langit biru yang indah, tiada awan di atas sana. Hari ini sangat cerah. Tapi suasana hatinya tidak secerah hari ini.

"Kami-sama, Kau sedang mengujiku ya?" tanya Eren sambil membuat lengkungan yang indah di wajahnya. Eren mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pandangannya ikut terubah, ia memandangi seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuat mata Eren tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"R-rivaille-senpai…" seketika Eren menunduk, ia menyembunyikan semburat merah-nya. Kau semakin manis Eren, dengan semburat itu.

Rivaille, lebih tepatnya orang yang sudah membuat Eren mengenal cinta. Eren juga tidak tau mengapa ini bisa terjadi. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja datang. Bagaikan angin sejuk yang lewat saat ini. Tapi, apakah angin itu akan selalu membuat Eren nyaman dengan kedatangan angin itu?

"Ehem," Eren terkejut, tapi ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya yang ia peluk itu.

"Eren?" pemilik suara itu menepuk bahu tegak Eren.

"Y-ya?" Eren dengan berani mengangkat wajahnya, dia hanya ingin memastikan siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

"Eren? Wajahmu memerah, dan, kenapa ada darah di hidungmu? Kau sakit?" tanya Armin dengan polosnya.

"Ha?" dengan sigap Eren menghapus jejak darah yang berada di sekitar hidungnya itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa Armin, aku tidak sakit," ucap Eren tersenyum− hanya untuk memastikan Armin kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Armin, memastikan.

"Aku yakin, kau tidak perlu khawatir Armin," Eren tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, kau boleh bercerita padaku Eren," Armin duduk mengambil posisi di sebelah Eren.

"Hari ini cerah ya, Armin?" Tanya Eren sambil memandang langit, yang ditanya langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan.

"Ya, Eren. Oh iya, tadi kamu dicari-cariin sama Mikasa," ucap Armin sambil menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sejuknya udara yang berhembus.

"Ada apa dia mencariku?" Eren menoleh kearah Armin.

"Entah, seperti kau tidak tau saja bagaimana dia," ucap Armin, "Terlalu protektif," tambah Armin.

"Haha, kau benar juga."

"Eren−?"

"Ya?"

"T-tidak jadi. Eren, ayo kita pergi. Aku takut Mikasa akan mengamuk lagi," Armin terbangun dan lekas berdiri. Lalu ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Eren berdiri.

"Oh iya, bisa gawat kalau kita tidak segera menemui dia," ucap Eren sambil menepuk dahinya, lalu menyambut tangan Armin dengan tangannya.

.

.

.

Eren sedang berada di dalam kamar asramanya. Dia berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hei Eren, kau tampak berbeda," ucap Connie, teman satu kamarnya Eren.

"Ya, kau tampak berbeda sekali hari ini Eren," tambah Jean rival sekaligus teman satu kamarnya Eren.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Connie, Jean. Mungkin aku hanya lelah," ucap Eren, tetap dalam posisinya.

"Kok aku tidak yakin ya," ucap Connie memastikan dengan raut yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku serius Connie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sehat," ucap Eren tersenyum.

"Souka Eren," ucap Jean yang ikut berbaring di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

"Hei Eren, sepertinya kau tadi dicari sama Rivaille-senpai," ucap Connie yang sedang mengambil buku di lemari yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ha? Ada apa dia mencariku? Tumben…" perlahan Eren menutup kedua matanya, tanpa Jean dan Connie ketahui, semburat tipis sudah membentang dengan manisnya di wajah manis Eren.

Tok… Tok…

"Siapa yang datang sore-sore begini?" Tanya Jean heran.

"Biar aku yang buka, Jean," ucap Connie, dia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju pintu.

"Ada Jaeger-nya?" tanya orang itu datar.

"A-ada senpai, mau aku panggilkan?" tanya Connie.

"Ya "

"Siapa Connie?" tanya Jean, lalu ia melirik celah pintu yang terbuka. Setelah itu, ia melirik ke arah sampingnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah Eren, "Sepertinya Eren tertidur Rivaille-senpai," bisik Jean agar tidak membangunkan Eren.

"Begitu? Baiklah, katakan padanya bahwa aku menunggunya di kantin besok," setelah itu Rivaille sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa Rivaille-senpai tiba-tiba mencari Eren ya Jean? Kau tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu yang janggal?" tanya Connie yang kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan bilang mereka punya hubungan khusus," ucap Jean ngaco.

"Masa iya? Tapi mungkin saja sih," ucap Connie yang tetap membaca buku di depannya itu.

"Tadaima~" suara lembut itu berhasil membuat tatapan Jean dan Connie teralihkan. Setelah itu Connie beralih lagi pada bukunya.

"Okaeri Armin, kau habis dari mana saja?"

"Aku habis dari perpustakaan, Jean."

"Ah, souka Armin."

Dan setelah itu, mereka menjalani aktivitas masing-masing di dalam kamar itu. Termasuk Eren yang sedang bermain ria dengan mimpinya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Scouting Legion School. Sekolah dimana Eren menimba ilmu. Eren sedang berada di dalam ruang kelasnya, dia melamun sejak datang tadi. Entah apa yang dia lamunkan.

"Hei Eren! Dicariin Rivaille-senpai tuh," Eren awalnya kaget saat Connie memegang bahunya.

"Sekarang dia berada dimana Connie?"

"Di kantin, Eren. Sebaiknya cepat, sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran Keith-sensei dimulai. Kau tidak mau kena hukuman kan?"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Connie!" Eren kemudian melesat dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Di kantin, Eren sudah celingak-celinguk mencari senpai-nya itu. Tapi sejak tiba tadi, Eren sama sekali tidak melihat senpai-nya.

"Sedang mencariku Jaeger?"

"Ah!? Kau membuatku kaget saja senpai!" teriak Eren.

"Hei bocah. Bisakah pelankan sedikit teriakkan-mu itu? Sungguh seperti wanita," ucap Senpai-nya yang pend− maaf, maksudnya kurang tinggi.

"Maaf senpai!" Eren membungkukkan badannya.

"Pulang sekolah temui aku di taman. Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelas," Rivaille kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya yang ceb− kurang tinggi.

.

Dan aktifitas di Scouting Legion School berjalan dengan tenang.

.

Sepulang sekolah Eren sudah berlari menuju taman yang dimaksud Rivaille. Untung saja di asramanya tidak ada larangan untuk pergi kemana pun. Tapi pulangnya pasti ada batas wajarnya(?). Pukul 20.00 siswa maupun siswi harus sudah berada di dalam kamar masing-masing.

"Hah~ Hah~" Eren sudah tiba di Taman yang Rivaille maksud, tapi dia tidak menemukan Rivaille dimana pun. Lelah mencari Rivaille, Eren kemudian duduk di bangku taman. Menutup kedua matanya.

.

Di tempat lain...

"Rivaille, aku tidak yakin kalau kau bisa mendapatkan cowok imut itu," ujar Auruo.

"Kau menganggap aku tidak bisa, eh?!"

"Rivaille, sudahlah! Kau juga Auruo! Kenapa kalian membuat taruhan yang tidak berguna seperti ini sih?!"

"Begini ya Hanji, aku hanya menantangnya untuk mendapatkan hati cowok imut itu. Hadiahnya lumayan besar lho. Tapi aku yakin Rivaille tidak memikirkan hadiahnya, dia hanya tidak mau saja terlihat pengecut hanya karena tidak−"

_BRAAAK!_

"Cukup Auruo! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan hati Jaeger," sepertinya tadi Rivaille menggebrak meja. Dan sekarang Rivaille sudah berlalu, sepertinya dia ke tempat dimana Eren berada.

Tapi sepertinya tanpa mereka ketahui, semenjak tadi seseorang sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dan sebelum Rivaille keluar, orang itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Eren.

Sepertinya Eren tertidur di bangku taman itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang begitu damai. Bagaikan masalahnya yang sudah terlepas semua dari kehidupannya. Wajahnya begitu manis, sampai sampai pemuda yang berada di sampingnya tidak berniat untuk mengalihkan pandanganya walau sedetik.

'Eren, kau manis seka−'

'Eh?! Apa tadi aku bermaksud mengatakan kalau Eren...' mungkin Rivaille sedang frustasi, lihat saja bagaimana cara dia memperlakukan rambutnya itu.

Sepertinya Rivaille memang tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Eren. Melihat Eren begitu damai, mana ada sih yang tega membangunkannya? Dan sekarang Rivaille berniat untuk membawa Eren kembali ke asrama, tapi tidak dengan cara membangunkannya.

Dan akhirnya Rivaille berjongkok lalu mengangkat sedikt tubuh Eren agar mempermudah Rivaille menggendongnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama, sepertinya Rivaille selalu disuguhkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh orang-orang. Tapi apa peduli Rivaille? Toh, dia memang tidak pernah memperdulikan apa pun yang tidak penting.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup membuat punggung Rivaille terasa pegal, akhirnya mereka sampai di asrama. Asrama yang cukup besar. Dan, hell yeah! Rivaille baru sadar kalau kamar Eren terletak di lantai tiga! Oh, Eren. Kau memiliki nasib yang sangat baik sekali.

Ingin sekali Rivaille membangunkan bocah yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di pundaknya itu. Tapi niatnya diurungkan lagi, sepertinya Rivaille lebih suka ketika mereka seperti ini. Mungkin karena aroma Eren. /dijitakRivaille/

Perjuangan Rivaille sepertinya telah berakhir. See, Rivaille sudah berada di depan kamar Eren beserta teman-temannya.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Tidak ada sahutan. Kemudian Rivaille kembali mengetuk pintu, tetapi tetap tidak ada sahutan. Dan akhirnya Rivaille membuka pintu itu− tidak terkunci!

"Bocah, pintu saja dibiarkan tidak terkunci seperti ini," Rivaille geleng-geleng(?) kemudian Rivaille langsung membawa Eren ke ranjang milik Eren yang terletak di dekat dinding− di ujung. Tapi setelah Rivaille meletakkan Eren di ranjangnya, Rivaille terkejut, tapi tidak sampai merubah raut wajahnya(?). Ia melihat darah mengalir dari dalam hidung Eren.

"Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi pada Eren!?" Rivaille segera mengambil sapu tangannya di saku celananya. Setelah itu Rivaille langsung mengusapkan sapu tangan itu di hidung Eren.

Cukup lama sekali Rivaille menunggu Eren sadar, dan bangun dari mimpinya. See, Rivaille sampai tertidur sambil memegang sapu tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Eren.

"U-uh..." Eren terbangun dari mimpinya, tapi sambil memegang kepalanya. Mungkin Eren sedikit pusing, sampai ia terlihat seperti kesakitan begitu.

Setelah Eren berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya−

"E-eehhh!? Kenapa ada Rivaille-senpai disini!?" Eren terkejut, tapi ajaibnya Rivaille tidak terbangun. Lalu, Eren melihat sapu tangan Rivaille. Tapi mata Eren tertuju pada bercak darahnya.

"Jangan bilang− Kalau Rivaille-senpai tadi melihat aku mimisan?" Eren mengambil sapu tangan itu, lalu memperhatikannya baik-baik. Tapi Eren tidak menyadari bahwa sang pemilik sapu tangan tersebut terbangun.

"Hei bocah! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" tanya Rivaille yang masih merem-melek(?)

"Eh? Rivaille-senpai sudah bangun?" Eren langsung menyembunyikan sapu tangan milik Rivaille, dan bertanya dengan wajah polos.

"Baru saja. Oh iya Jaeger, karena kau telah membuat aku pegal-pegal ditambah lagi kecapekan, besok kau harus menemui aku di depan sekolah. Gak pake banyak tanya," dan Rivaille berlalu begitu saja.

"Huh! Apa salah-ku sampai-sampai dia menyuruhku seenak jidatnya begitu?!" Eren mengerucut kan bibir manisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini Jean, Connie dan Armin pergi kemana!? Arrgh! Baiklah, sebaiknya aku kembali tidur, aku yakin saat aku bangun nanti mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar ini!" dan kemudian Eren benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

"Yoo Eren!" sapa Jean. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, sebaiknya, kau jauhi Rivaille-senpai."

Eren yang sedang serius membaca manga langsung menatap Jean tajam.

"Apa maksudmu membicarakan itu, ha? Yang benar saja..."

"Aku serius Eren. Aku memang rival-mu, tapi aku hanya ingin mencegah sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan malah terjadi!"

"Berikan aku alasan yang tepat Jean Kirstein!?"

"Aku memang tidak punya bukti yang cukup kuat. Tapi suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan saat ini. Dia hanya mempermainkanmu Eren Jaeger," Jean duduk lalu membuka salah satu buku miliknya.

"Itu hanya omong kosongmu kan Jean?!" Eren menutup manga-nya lalu membantingnya.

"Ya terserah. Mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusan-ku. Dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap kalau karma akan menimpanya nanti," Jean menutup bukunya, lalu beradu tatap sama Eren.

"Kau−!?" kemudian Eren berlalu pergi, mungkin karena kesal. Bayangkan saja jika orang yang kalian suka malah dituduh seperti itu, rasanya pasti campur aduk kaya gado-gado yang beli di pasar.

.

Well, mungkin Eren tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran. See, dia lebih memilih untuk menatap langit di atap dan tidak memperdulikan bunyi bel masuk kelas.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jean benar? Kalau benar, kenapa harus Rivaille-senpai!?" frustasi, yap! Itu yang lagi Eren alami sekarang.

"Apa aku bisa menerima semua ini? Apa aku bisa? Apa aku bisa menjalankan semua ini walaupun aku sendiri tau kalau orang yang aku sayangi ternyata hanya mempermainkan ku?!"

Tapi, kalau sudah sayang mau di apakan lagi!? Move on? Sayangnya itu tidak akan Eren lakukan. Rivaille adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkan cinta pada Eren, mungkin ia juga akan menjadi orang terakhir yang Eren cintai.

"Rivaille-senpai tidak mungkin seperti itu Eren! Yakin aja! Selama ini kau selalu memerhatikan Rivaille-senpai! Masa hanya karena omongan Jean yang belum tentu jelas kebenaranya, dengan mudahnya kau mempercayainya!?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Eren yang bodoh atau bagaimana, dia pasti akan tetap membela Rivaille. Keras kepala.

.

.

.

"Eren! Hey Eren! Katakan padaku dengan jujur! Hari ini kau membolos seharian penuh?!" tanya Mikasa. Mikasa memang selalu protektif pada Eren, gadis berwajah oriental itu− diduga memiliki perasaan khusus pada Eren. /lol

"Ya, ada apa memangnya? Kau hanya temanku dari kecil sampai saat ini. Kau bukan saudaraku, kau bukan pacarku, kau hanya temanku, Mikasa."

Sakit. Jelas, Mikasa yang merasakan hal itu saat ini. Betapa sakitnya ketika orang yang dirinya suka hanya menganggapnya sebatas teman. Hanya teman.

"Uh, tapi kenapa Eren? Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Sudahlah, aku sedang badmood Mikasa. Gak usah dibahas lagi ya. Dan, ini urusanku, kau tak berhak ikut campur. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang, aku duluan ya~" Eren setangah berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Mikasa? Ia hanya tidak bisa percaya, Eren mengucapkan kata-kata yang cukup menyayat hatinya.

'Apakah dia Eren?'

"Mikasa?"

"Ha? Eh, ya Jean? Ada apa?" tanya Mikasa.

"Aku mohon Mikasa. Dia keras kepala sekali. Aku sudah memperingatkan dia, tapi dia tidak mau dengar!?" Jean terduduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau, memperingati apa ke Eren?" Mikasa mendekat pada Jean. Kemudian menyamakan posisinya seperti Jean. Setelah itu Jean membisikkan sesuatu pada Mikasa.

"Apa?! Kau yakin?" Jean mengangguk. "Senpai pendek itu ingin mencari masalah rupanya ya?!" terlihat sekali Mikasa marah. Tangannya mengepal. Tatapannya sulit diartikan, tapi seperti mengatakan sesuatu bunuh-cebol-bunuh. Dia tidak terima Eren diperlakukan seperti itu. Sangat.

.

"Hah~ Maaf senpai! Hah~ Aku terlambat," Rivaille yang sedang berdiri tepat di dekat gerbang menatap Eren bosan.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit Eren," Eren terkejut, baru pertama kalinya senpainya itu memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Rona merah mungkin sudah terlihat di pipi Eren. Dan itu membuat siswi disekitarnya berteriak gaje karena melihat keimutan Eren.

"Kau tidak apa? Wajahmu memerah," Rivaille maju sedikit, sementara Eren malah mundur. Dan begitu seterusnya hingga Eren tak dapat mundur lagi karena dinding menghalangi jalannya untuk menjaga jarak dengan Rivaille. Rivaille semakin mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Kemudian Eren memejamkan matanya sambil takut-takut gimana gitu. /lol

"Tidak panas, kau tidak demam. Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah, hm?" Rivaille tersenyum− tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ah! A-ano, emm, ah sudahlah senpai! Ayo kita pergi, kau mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat kan?"

"Hm."

Dan mereka akhirnya pergi ke suatu tempat. Padahal Rivaille yang mengajak Eren, tapi kenapa Eren yang jalan lebih dulu daripada Rivaille? Seolah tau kemana tujuan mereka pergi.

"Hoi bocah. Sebaiknya kau berjalan di sampingku. Seperti kau tau mau kemana saja."

Eren berhenti, kemudian dia membiarkan Rivaille sejajar dengannya. Tapi tanpa Eren duga, Rivaille malah menggenggam jemari Eren. Hangat. Itu yang saat ini Rivaille rasakan.

"Ah. Etto senpai, k-kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?"

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"A-a−"

"Aku hanya tidak mau saja kalau nanti terdengar berita tentang hilangnya bocah berumur lima belas tahun di wahana bermain," sambung Rivaille.

Selama perjalanan, keadaan hening seperti di kuburan. Sebenarnya, Eren ingin sekali membuka pembicaraan, lidahnya terlalu gatal jika tidak berbicara. Tapi dia takut kalau dia salah bicara. Makanya niat untuk mengajak ngobrol Rivaille diurungkan.

.

"Waaaah~! Kau mengajakku ke sini? Ke wahana bermain!? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini!" seru Eren. Sejak dia berumur sebelas tahun, orang tua-nya tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya ke sini. Alasan yang paling meyakinkan ya cuma karena pekerjaan.

"Kita bermain sampai sore, bagaimana?" ucap Rivaille, dia sedikit menaikkan lengkung bibirnya.

"Ya!" bahkan Eren sampai lupa kalau dia memiliki penyakit yang serius.

.

Langit mulai menampilkan warna yang berbeda. Sang bulan sedang bersiap untuk menggantikan posisi sang matahari. Burung-burung berterbangan, menambahkan kesan senja yang mendalam.

"Rivaille... _Arigatou_! Hari ini aku senang sekali!" seru bocah brunette pada orang yang didepannya.

"Ya! Aku akan senang jika kau senang, Eren," ucap Rivaille.

"Apa suatu hari kita bisa seperti ini lagi? Apa hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi?" tanya Eren. Mustahil jika ini akan terjadi lagi, kemungkinanya hanya sedikit. Bukan karena Rivaille yang sibuk, atau sebaliknya. Tapi karena umur Eren yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu. Tolong kau jangan berbohong padaku, Eren."

"K-kau mau tanya apa?"

"Penyakit apa yang saat ini bersarang ditubuhmu?" tanya Rivaille _to the point_.

"A-ano, akh!" Eren memegangi kepalanya. Darah mengalir. Dan saat itu juga Eren sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Senpai!? Apa yang terjadi pada Eren!? Kenapa bisa sampai begini!?" tanya Armin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya, Arlert? Bukankah kau sahabatnya? Aku sering melihat kau bersama Eren dan temanmu yang satu lagi itu. Hal yang serius seperti ini saja kau tidak tau, sahabat macam apa kau?"

_Bruuuk_

"Jaga omongan Rivaille-senpai! Seharusnya kau bercermin, senpai! Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan, tapi perlakuanmu tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ucap Jean sambil menunjuk Rivaille yang terjatuh akibat pukulan Jean.

"Kirstein, apa maksud dari omonganmu itu, hah?" tanya Rivaille sambil menghapus bekas darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya.

"Jangan berlagak sok tidak tau! Aku tau semuanya!"

"Jean, kenapa kau sampai memukul Rivaille-senpai!? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!?" tanya Armin

"Kau tau? Eren sangat mencintaimu, senpai..."

"Apa? Eren mencintaiku?"

"Jean... Jadi, dia mencintai Rivaille?" tanya Mikasa yang baru saja datang. Mungkin saking bencinya dia dengan Rivaille, sampai-sampai Mikasa tidak mau menggunakan embel-embel _senpai_.

"Tapi kau tau, senpai? Bahkan demi dirimu dia sampai tidak peduli dengan apa yang memang akan terjadi! Dia mencintaimu tulus, senpai! Dia menyayangimu... Tapi apa kau membalas perasaanya? Tidak kan? Kalaupun iya, itu pun hanya karena taruhan!"

"Darimana kau tau hal itu, Kirstein?"

"Aku tidak sengaja dengar semuanya. Semua omong kosong yang akan menghancurkan hati Eren. Hatimu itu kemana senpai? Mati? Bahkan, untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Kau salah paham. Kau tidak tau apa-apa, bocah."

"Bukankah yang kukatakan tadi semua benar?! Kenapa kau masih mengelak!?"

"Cukup! Kalian tau ini rumah sakit kan? Hargai yang ada disini. Biarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya," tiba-tiba Hanji datang.

"Ha-hanji-senpai?" ucap mereka bertiga minus Rivaille.

"Rivaille melakukan itu, untuk menyelamatkan Eren. Auruo menantang Rivaille hanya karena kepentingannya sendiri. Jika Rivaille tidak melakukan tantangan itu, Auruo akan bertindak lebih pada Eren. Auruo selama ini menyukai Petra, tapi Petra menyukai Rivaille. Auruo berfikir, jika Rivaille disatukan dengan Eren, Petra akan menyukainya juga. Tapi pada kenyataanya, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Petra sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

Mikasa, Armin, dan Jean, ada perasaan bersalah terbesit dihati mereka. Jadi selama ini aku sudah salah paham? Batin Jean dan Mikasa.

"Jadi, jika Rivaille dituduhkan tidak mencintai Eren. Itu salah. Semua yang dia lakukan semuanya karena Eren. Berkat Eren, Rivaille mulai memiliki perasaan menghargai orang lain. Termasuk menghargai perasaan yang ada di sini..." Hanji menyentuh dadanya− lebih tepatnya ditempat hatinya berada.

"Maafkan kami Rivaille-senpai," Armin membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya, Jean juga. Tapi Mikasa tidak. Dia memang benci dengan Rivaille, bukan hanya karena hal ini saja. Jadi wajar sikap dinginnya terhadap Rivaille masih ada.

.

"A-aku men-dengar se-mua-nya. Teri-ma ka-sih kali-an sudah ma-u men-jadi te-manku," ucap Eren terbata-bata.

"Eren, jangan banyak bicara dulu," titah Mikasa.

"Percu-ma Mikasa. Umur-ku memang su-dah de-kat," ucap Eren.

"Eren, apa yang dikatakan Ackerman benar. Kau pasti sembuh, jangan banyak bicara dulu ya. Dengarkan aku, tolong," ucap Rivaille yang kemudian mengecup kening pemuda berdarah German itu.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sstt− Umur hanya Tuhan yang tau Eren. Jadi, tolong dengarkan dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Aku... Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Eren," dan hawa disekitar Mikasa berubah. Tapi Mikasa tau dimana ia sedang berada sekarang, makanya dia menahan emosinya walaupun sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Ri-vaille-senpai, se-lama ini aku menya-yangi-mu. Seandai-nya ji-ka a-aku ma-sih da-pat hi-dup, a-ku i-ngin sela-lu ada di sam-pingmu selama−" kata-kata Eren terputus. Tangan yang semula berada di pipi Rivaille akhirnya terjatuh.

Dirinya memang sudah tau sejak awal kalau tubuhnya tidak dapat bertahan untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Makanya Eren tidak peduli dengan apa yang Mikasa dan Rivaille katakan.

Dan suasana di dalam ruangan Eren benar-benar berubah. Pada hari itu mereka melihat dengan kedua mata mereka sendiri bagaimana akhir dari seorang Eren Jeager.

"Eren, kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkan aku bukan? Tunggu aku, Eren. Sampai saatnya tiba nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi dan akan bersama-sama selamanya!"

.

.

.

"_Aku akan menunggumu, Rivaille!"_

**THE END**


End file.
